Hero of the Night
by Little Miss Fearless
Summary: After being attacked one evening in the hospital where she works, Jennifer reflects on the attack and the man who saved her. Story is based on a dream I had. A well known Heroes character makes an appearance. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Heroes.

**Claims: **I own Jennifer. I represent full ownership of this non-canon character. Also, the scene depicted stems completely from my imagination.

**Rated: **K

**POV: **Jennifer

**Summary:** After being attacked one evening in the hospital where she works, Jennifer reflects on the attack and the man who saved her. Story is based on a dream I had. A well known Heroes character makes an appearance. One-shot!

* * *

><p><strong>Hero of the Night<strong>

It looked as if a bomb had exploded. Shrapnel lay everywhere and plaster dust thickened the air. An eerie silence had fallen over the hospital in which I stood. Never had I seen it so deserted. You never would have guessed that only an hour before the place had been teeming with doctors, nurses, and patients in need of assistance. Now, not another soul breathed among the many hallways. I was alone.

I moved slowly along the corridor, leading to the stairwell in front of me. Shards of glass and plaster crunched beneath my high-heeled boots. The sound was sickening. The wall on my left side had been cracked from floor to ceiling. That was where_ he _had pinned me and attempted to steal my ability. I remember his dark eyes held a murderous look as my eyes locked on his. And in that moment, my life had flashed before my eyes. I had believed I was going to die, until one courageous man saved me. A man I hardly knew. A man I had only seen in passing. A man whose name I knew only because I read it on an incident report he had filed with me a few weeks prior.

As I neared the end of the hallway, the glass rail that lined the winding staircase caught my attention. It stood in pristine condition, while everything else around it crumbled. I smiled meekly as I walked over to it and ran my hand along its smooth surface. It upheld its beauty in the midst of disaster. It was like a little ray of light in the midst of darkness. A tear slid down my cheek as I followed it down the lighthouse-like stairs. I walked gradually, reflecting on all that had happened. I was terrified, confused, but thankful at the same time. Thankful to the man who saved my life. A man who had more to him than meets the eye. And I desperately wanted to find him. To thank him, though I knew I could never give him the thanks he deserved.

It wasn't until I came to the last five stairs, that I finally looked up at the main entrance. It was dark outside and all I wanted to do was go home and lose myself in my dreams. I needed to forget about the evening's horrors. I looked down again as I climbed down the remaining steps. After planting my feet firmly on the floor below, I looked up again, only this time my eyes fell on _him_, the man who had saved me from a tragic death. He stared at me intently, with a look on his face that I couldn't read. His arms were folded across his chest and a very soft smile graced his face.

I pushed the front door open and a cool breeze rushed passed me, blowing my long hair out of my face. My gaze never left the man standing in front of me, and I noticed a meek smile had crept over my face. I let the door fall closed behind me as I approached the dark haired man. He had soft features. Kind features. I stopped about two feet from him, noticing I had butterflies in my stomach. I couldn't make sense of the feeling. It was a feeling I had never experienced.

"You...you saved my life. Thank you," I whispered nervously. I knew I sounded stupid, and the butterflies in my stomach were beginning to make me nauseous.

Stepping closer to me, "Jennifer, I've been in love with you since the first day I saw you in the file room!" the man before me blurted.

And before I had a chance to be shocked, I felt his lips capture mine. I didn't pull away, but instead wrapped my arms around his neck in an attempt to deepen the kiss. He responded by pulling me closer to him, and for the first time I realized I had been in love with this man all along. He was the man I was meant to spend my life with. He was the man sent to protect me. He was my guardian angel. When we pulled apart, I was the first one to speak.

"I love you, Peter," I breathed, a smile on my face. Our eyes were locked on each other.

"Guess we're even now," Peter said, smirking.

Then he pulled me in for another kiss.

* * *

><p><em>The End.<em>


End file.
